Stacked RF field effect transistors (FET) switches can experience an early breakdown due to an applied RF signal that approaches a rated breakdown combined with unbalanced drain to source voltages. The early breakdown results in bulk-drain diode and bulk-source diode reverse currents. In the case of local bias switching of bulk-drain and bulk-source diodes of a FET that is undergoing early breakdown, a breakdown current will propagate through gate bias resistors that bias the FET. In cases such as RF FET switches used in high-Q programmable array capacitor (PAC) circuits, the gate bias resistors have relatively large values that are between hundreds of kilo-ohms and mega-ohms. Thus, having early breakdown current in a μA range can result in relatively large voltage drops across the gate bias resistors. Since the breakdown current is dependent on the applied RF signal level, proportional RF distortions that add to the applied RF signal will occur. RF distortions are undesirable, thus, there is a need for an RF switch that reduces the RF distortions caused by early breakdown current.